Everyone Loves Surprises Right?
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody's curiosity get the better of him, how will Teddy react when he sees what Cody has done to himself? SLASH, m/m sex, Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase


"Baby? Are you ok in there?" Teddy asked through the bathroom door.  
"You've been in there a really long time, come out here, I've got something to show you" Ted wiggled his eyebrows for effect even though no one knew but himself.

Ted placed his ear to the bathroom door, trying to hear what Cody was doing in there. He had been called down to reception to pick up a parcel, so as not to arouse suspicion he had told Cody that he would go out and fetch them some food for their quiet night in, something delicious and terribly bad for them. When he got back, he stashed the parcel quickly under the bed and put the steaming hot Chinese food down on the table, that's when he saw the note.

Ted smiled, recognising Cody's scrawly hand writing immediately.  
iBaby,  
I'm just taking a shower, grab a beer and I'll be out in a little while.  
x/i

But that was 10 minutes ago and Ted was starting to wonder just what Cody was doing in there, it was all very quiet, which was never a good sign where Cody Rhodes was concerned.

Hearing some scrabbling around and the sound of bottles hitting the ground followed by a string of curse words from his boyfriend, Ted removed his ear from the door. "Probably just doing his hair.....again" Ted thought to himself giggling as he picked two beers out of the mini bar, opening one and taking a long drink.

His attention was caught by the long thin box that he had hidden under the bed, he took it out, turning it over a few times in his hands, he'd been waiting weeks for this parcel to arrive. "If Cody is doing his hair, I've probably got a good 10 minutes to spare" he thought as he tore the brown paper and started pulling at the bubble wrap.

Ted's eyes widened as he stared down into the box, it was just as enticing as it was when he was 10 years old, stealing it from his dad and running around the house. He picked it up and placed it over his shoulder, it seemed so much smaller than he remembered. Standing in front of the full length mirror, he looked himself up and down, grinning. He looked damn fine with the million dollar belt over his shoulder.

Another crash and more swearing from the bathroom dragged his attention away from the mirror.  
"Baby really, what are you doing in there?" He shouted through the door.

"Nothing Teddy, just doing my hair" Cody finally spoke sounding a little flustered.  
"I don't believe that for a second Cody Runnels. Now get out here and tell me what you've been doing in the bathroom for the best part of an hour! The foods' getting cold and the beer is getting warm" he giggled through the door.

Ted heard the door unlock, but it didn't open.  
"Promise you won't laugh?" He heard Cody say sheepishly through the bathroom door.  
"Well I can't really do that, until I know what you've done now can I?" Ted said now suddenly intrigued as to what Cody had really been up too all this time.

"I'm stuck" was the only reply.  
"Stuck in what?" Ted giggled, taking a swig of his beer and hitching the glittering million dollar belt up on his shoulder. No reply came from the bathroom.  
"Oh come one baby, don't pout. I know you're doing it, even through this door"  
Still no reply.  
"Come on sweetheart, I promise not to laugh, ok? Just come out here!"  
"Promise?" came a small voice from the bathroom.  
"Promise!" Teddy said matter of factly as the door creaked open.

Ted's beer dropped from his hand and his jaw hit the floor as he took in the sight before him. There stood Cody head to toe in a gold and black vinyl cat suit, lips painted black, face painted gold with huge black streaks around his eyes and down his cheeks.

Teddy took it all in, looking Cody up and down, noticing how the vinyl clung to every bump and bulge on Cody's lithe body, how tantalising it was to see a small amount of chest hair poking out above the zipper and especially how Cody's skin sparkled from the gold paint.

He knew that he shouldn't, he knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help wondering what those jet black lips would look like stretched around his cock as it twitched to life in his pants.

"I can't get the zipper down, it's stuck" Cody whispered, not making eye contact with Ted.

"Erm....you look......" Ted started,  
"I know, I look stupid" Cody snapped,  
"I was just trying it out, I've always loved Dustin's makeup and well, I got this suit yesterday and I haven't had time, I didn't think you'd be back so soon and then I couldn't get it off" Cody babbled.

"I was going to say" Ted lifted Cody's chin so he was looking at him.  
"I was going to say that you look incredible" he smiled at Cody.

"What?" Cody said, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, he was so sure Teddy would make fun of him.

"Have you even seen yourself?" Ted said, dragging Cody over to the full length mirror and standing behind him.  
Ted slowly trailed his hands down Cody's sides and around to his abs, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"You're body looks smoking hot in this" Ted whispered into Cody's gold painted ear as he trailed his hands up to rest on Cody's pecs.

The sensation of Ted touching him like that through the vinyl was tantalising and sent tingles of pleasure straight down to his cock. He watched Ted in the mirror as he placed a soft kiss to the side of Cody's neck, pulling away and meeting Cody's gaze, his lips glistening with a hint of gold.

"You're skin" Ted whispered as he placed another small kiss this time to the crook of Cody's neck,  
"It sparkles under these lights"  
"your beautiful blue eyes are so piercing against the black" Ted whispered staring straight into them as his hands trailed back down Cody's body coming to rest on the considerable bulge in the front of the cat suit.

That's when Cody noticed the belt draped over Ted shoulder.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Cody squealed, spinning rounds and grabbing the belt.  
Ted smiled at Cody's excitement, "well it was supposed to be a surprise, but you seem to be the one surprising me tonight!"

"Oh my god" Cody bounced.  
"Is your dad giving it to you, or is it just a loner?"  
"It's mine" Ted beamed

"Well then I think you should try it on" Cody said holding the belt up close to his face, inspecting all the glittering jewels.  
"Ok, give it here then"  
"Oh not like that" Cody said smirking and putting the belt down on the bed.

Cody ran his hands down Ted's chest, loving how Ted's breath hitched as he reached the bottom of his t-shirt and slid his hands onto Ted's hard stomach.  
"I want to see you in ijusti/ the belt" Cody winked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"If that's what you want baby" Ted smiled, pulling his t-shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. Cody laid his hands on Ted's, stilling him as he knelt down. He moved Ted's hands to his side and gazing up at him, slowly unzipping Ted's jeans. Cody made sure to brush his hand over Ted's growing arousal as he pushed Ted's jeans and boxers off his hips and down his smooth legs, lifting each leg to totally removing the rest of Ted's clothes.

Ted bit is bottom lips, gazing down at Cody as Cody picked up the belt, wrapped it round his waist and fastened it tight.  
"Wow" Cody whispered as he stroked down Ted's stomach, over the cold metal belt, coming to rest on Ted's substantial thighs.  
Ted's breath hitched, as the cold metal touched his hot skin. His cock starting pulse and grow under the belt as Cody's hands kneaded his thighs.

"Cody you look so good down there baby" Ted whispered as he trailed his hand up Cody's vinyl clad shoulder to his neck. Cody gazed up at Ted questionably, smirking as he saw Ted's cock grow and harden, poking out from under the belt.

"I want......" Ted trailed off, not sure if he should continue.  
"What is it Ted? What do you want?" Cody asked seductively, rubbing his hands closer to Ted's groin.  
Ted groaned at the touch "I want to see your jet back lips on my cock, I want to see what you look like taking the whole of me in your mouth, see your glistening skin against mine"

Cody didn't answer, he just lent in, lifting the belt slightly to gain full access and licked a line from the base of Ted's straining cock to the tip, loving the way it twitched as he touched it.

"Shit Cody, don't tease baby, not now" Teddy whined, his southern drawl getting thicker as he got more turned on.

Cody obliged and took Ted's tip in his mouth, licking all around and hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard.  
Ted moaned and thrust his hips forward, driving the whole of his throbbing dick into Cody's hot mouth. Cody groaned around Ted's cock as he took the whole of him down easily, his lips and nose hitting Ted's body, smudging gold and black as he went.

"Oh fuck Cody, god your mouth feels so good" Ted moaned, grabbling the back of Cody's head and thrusting into his warm and wet mouth, stretching Cody's lips around his large girth and spreading more gold paint on his groin.

Teddy pumped into Cody's throat a few more times before Cody pulled back, panting.  
"Wow Teddy" Cody breathed trying to get his breath back.  
"You really are up for it tonight" he smirked, jacking Ted slowly and wiping his mouth, smudging the black lipstick across his face.

Ted looked down, Cody looked like a debauched angel. Leaning back on his heels, lips swollen, makeup smudged across his face as he jacked Ted really slowly.  
"Fuck Cody, you're driving me crazy looking like that" Ted whispered.

"Fuck me Ted" Cody said gazing up into Ted's hooded eyes.  
"Fuck me hard. And keep the belt on"

Ted growled, completely taken over with lust at Cody's dirty words, he picked Cody up and flung him on the bed. Ted jumped on top of Cody and devoured his mouth with a passionate kiss, his tongue delving into Cody's mouth, tasting every part.

Cody loved it when Teddy got like this, loved it when Teddy took complete control and ravished him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his new outfit would have had this effect and he was suddenly glad that the zipper had got stuck.

Ted broke the kiss panting for air, noticing Cody's wry smile.  
"What's funny babe?" He smiled back.  
"You've got black and gold all over your mouth and nose" Cody sniggered.  
"It's all over my cock too" Ted wiggled his eyebrows.

"Damn Teddy, we need to get this suit off, now!" Cody panted as Ted's hands roamed up and down Cody's body."I need you in me!"  
"Hold still honey, I got it" Ted said, pulling the zipper back up and then all the way down with easy.

Cody gasped as his sweaty flesh was exposed to the cool air of the hotel room, arching up into Ted's touch. Ted ran his fingers down Cody's chest and abs, pulling the suit open further as he trailed his tongue through the sweaty hair on Cody's chest and down as far as the suit would let him.  
"Off. Now!" Ted demanded, pulling the suit off Cody's shoulders and kneeling back on his heels, adjusting the belt as he went.

Cody quickly pulled the suit off, throwing it on the floor.  
"Fuck I don't know how Dustin wears those things all the time" Cody said.  
"I'm sweaty as hell"

Teddy lunged forward grabbing one of Cody's legs and bringing it to his mouth. Cody yelped as he fell backwards and felt Ted's hot tongue on his sweaty calf. Ted trailed his moist tongue all the way down Cody's lean calf and solid thigh, nipping and sucking as he went. Leaving a trail of black and gold in his wake.  
"Mmmmm.....you taste wonderful" Ted growled.

Their eyes met and a spark of lust passed between them.  
"Please Teddy" Cody whispered. "I'm aching for you"

Ted grabbed the baby oil beside the bed and coated his hands thoroughly, taking Cody's neglected cock in one hand and trailing the other down passed his balls to his quivering hole. Ted jacked Cody slowly as he stuck two fingers straight into Cody's relaxed body, stretching and opening him quickly.

"I need you now" Cody panted "Please Teddy, now" he whined, pushing down on Ted's fingers.

Ted removed his fingers from Cody's body, threw his legs over his shoulders and lined himself with Cody's dripping hole.  
"I love you baby" Ted whispered as he sheathed himself completely in Cody's incredibly tight heat.

Cody yelped, fisting his hands in the sheets as he tried to accommodate Ted's large girth in his barely prepared hole.  
"You ok baby" Teddy asked, rubbing up and down Cody's thighs, a look of concern on his face.  
Cody took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  
" I'm better than ok" he smiled, wiggling his ass up and down.

Ted took this as an invitation to move and pulled almost all the way out of Cody, slowly pushing back in until he was flush with Cody's body again.  
"I'm going to fuck you so slow Cody" Teddy growled repeating his action.  
"I'm going to fuck you so deep" he whispered, pulling out completely before pushing back in catching Cody's prostate as he went.

Cody moaned, so turned on by Ted's slow pace. The way he was hitting his prostate firmly with every thrust, his sexy southern drawl filling his ears. Cody's eyes fixed with Ted's as Ted continued to fuck Cody slow and deep, pulling Cody up to meet each of his thrusts, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto his broad chest.

Ted reached down and cupped Cody's face smudging some more of the gold and black with his fingers, his thumb running along Cody's black lips. Cody drew the digit into his mouth and swirled it around, jerking slightly every time Ted thrust deep into him.

Ted pulled is thumb free and brought his hand up to his own sweaty chest, dragging his hand down to his abs, leaving a trail of gold and black as he moved.  
"Yours" Ted whispered, brushing over Cody's prostate again causing Cody to moan.

Cody brought his hand up to join Ted's hand and drew it up to his heart, "mine" he whispered, smiling up at Ted before pulling him down into a feverous kiss.

Ted sped up, slamming into Cody as they kissed.  
"I'm gonna cum Cody, oh god, you're making me cum" Ted yelled as he grabbed Cody's leaking cock and pumped it at the same pace as his thrusts.

Cody screamed at the sudden sensation, coming hard all over Ted and himself, convulsing as the powerful orgasm took over him. He grabbed Ted's back raking his nails across it as the last of his cum splashed across his stomach.

The sight of Cody in pure bliss and the tight muscles pressing down on his throbbing cock was enough to send Ted spiralling into orgasm himself. Ted grabbed Cody tightly as he grunted, coming hard deep inside him.

Ted collapsed next to Cody, drawing him into a lazy hug as he kissed his lips softly.  
"That was spectacular" He whispered, breathing deep.  
Cody nodded "I should wear the suit more often then"  
"Oh hell yes" Teddy smiled, pulling Cody into another sweet kiss.

Ted opened his eyes and look down at himself and the bed  
"Shit Cody, there's gold ieverywhere/i he giggled.

"You go shower and I'll get this food heated up for us" Ted said, slapping Cody's ass as he headed to the bathroom.


End file.
